Of Time Traveling Mishaps and Turtles
by aliengirl13
Summary: The future children of the TMNT gang are transported into the past, will they be stuck in the past? Will they be able to keep who they are from their past parents? (This is in the 2012 verse, rated T cause I'm paraniod)
1. Prologue

AN: So this story was inspired by a convo Yosdellillan Skywalker and I were having and it came up...so I give partial ownership of this story to her! Oh and this is set in the 2012 seires.

Disclaimer: Yosdellillian and I do not own TMNT in anyway shape or form...so yeah.

I only own Kimberly, Amelia, and Luther

And Yosdellian only owns Mackenzie and Takeru

* * *

**~*Prologue*~**

The sun was shining on four seemingly homes down in the outskirts of New York City, each a reasonable distance from each other. Odd enough other than these four homes, there was no one else within the area. This was for good reason, for even though these boring normal homes were unextraordinary on the outside, on the inside they each held an individual family, each special in it's own way.

The families of a certain group of mutant ninja turtles to be exact.

You see after the eventual defeat of the Shredder and the Kraang, the heroes in a half shell decided to settle down with there special someones when they turned the age of eighteen and moved out into these very outskirts to be away from prying eyes. They even after some years of living in their homes, each had children of there own, to who they are teaching in the art of ninjitsu.

And that is were our story begins, with a certain daughter of purple clad ninja and red headed kunoichi, her cousins, and a malfunctioning device...

* * *

Kimberly Hamato, long ginger hair pulled into a high ponytail with her yellow headband were the only things keeping her out of her eyes, her redish brown eyes under her black cat eye glasses were glazed over from slight exhaustion, her light greenish skin face with little brown freckles dusting the bridge of her nose was scrunched up in concentration, wearing her usual outfit which consisted of blue long legged overalls over her long sleeved purple shirt, and black converse.

The young fifteen year old genius was was hunched over a complicated piece of machinery, fiddling with a wire every now and then while muttering to herself when her tongue was not was not sticking out, a habit she picked up from her father.

"Just one more little-OH GOSH!" Kimmy's heart skipped a beat and nearly knocked over her latest project when she felt a rough and ridged hand caress her face from behind. Quickly the red head reached under her desk and pulled out her kunai knive and faced the new presence, only to find it was her friend Luther Head!

"By god, Luther, you scared me half to death! We need to get you a bell or something!" The boy in question only rubbed the back of his head and mess with his short greenish brown hair and blush a deep red in embarrassment, "Oh...sorry Kimmy...I just wanted to check on yeah...sorry for scaring you..." In response Kimmy only got up from her desk and gave a quick hug to her slightly green and scaly friend, which caused him to blush even deeper. "Hey no big deal, just a few years off my life" this little joke made Luther grin slightly, causing his bright green eyes with slit pupils to shine and to grin a bit showing off his pointy teeth.

Kimberly smiled back, showing off her gap tooth, at her much taller friend, who she estimated was a good seven feet compared to her six. He was wearing his usual outfit of a green long sleeved green flannel, blue jeans, and brown loafers, with brown leather bracelets on each wrist. It was a wonder to Kimberly why people at school thought Luth was mean, when he was truly a sweetheart. Maybe, it was the teeth and claws combined with the muscular build and whopping height.

The boy curiously walked over to Kimberly's latest creation and tapped it here and there "so, what are you working on? Cause it must be important for you to pretty much be cooped up here all day." Kimberly's eyes lit up in excitement as to explaining the device.

"Well you see-" before Kimmy could finish her bedroom opened and slammed shut to reveal Kimmy's thirteen year old cousin Amelia, her green skin and darker green freckles on her face were covered in a bright red flush as she panted as if she had been running, her wavy dirty blond hair in a disarray, and her blueish green eyes wide with fear, even her outfit was off a bit, her grey sweat shirt jacket, which was over her light green t shirt with a darker green turtle on it, was hanging off her shoulders, her light green skirt slightly wrinkled which was over her rainbow stockings, and she only was wearing one brown combat boot, for she was clutching the other one in her hand.

"Hide me! Mack and Tak are out for my blood!" The blond yelled as she hid behind the towering form of Luther. Kimberly sighed and ran a hand over her face in exasperation "what did you do THIS time, might I ask?" Amelia's mouth dropped open for a retort that she didn't do anything, but stopped herself because she knew her cousin would definitely not buy it. "Weeeell you know how at Takeru's and Mackenzie's house we are not allowed to skateboard in the house?" Kimberly nodded to show she was following and then she added "and my house."

"Right, well I was at Mack's house chillin and boarding...when I fell off and my board and it...sorta kinda...impaled her piano..." With each word she got quieter and quieter, but she kept on going. "Mack, being the ever hothead she is, chased me, so I grabbed my board from the destroyed piano, and boarded to Tak's house to hide...then I messed up...again, I boarded in his house and again and well...destroyed one of his Kendo Trophies."

"Ah I see...so in short your screwed?" Kimberly stated to her shorter cousin only for her to get on her knees and latch onto Kimberly's legs "please please PLEASE! Hide me! See no skateboard, so I can't destroyed your stuff! I even got you a soda!" The blond then pulled out a can of soda and placed it next to the project Kimberly was working on.

"Oh come on Kimmy, she seems to have learned her lesson, just let her hide here." Luther piped up in Amelia's defense, causing her smile in his direction "yeah, hide me, your boyfriend is right! I have learned my lesson!" This statement caused both Kimberly and Luther to blush ten shades of red and take one step from each other

"h-h-he is not my boyfriend, he is a BOY who is a friend, nothing more..."

"A-a-and she is not my girlfriend..."

Amelia shook her head in amusement at there OBVIOUS denial, but said nothing and continued in her begging. Suddenly the door to Kimberly's door slammed opened revealing two very angry looking figures.

The first one had long black hair that was put up in side braid, her green eyes blazing in her undeniable fury as she glared daggers at Amelia, her pale skin a bright green in her pursuit to catch the blond, wearing her usual outfit of a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans, red converse, and her green scarf that hung around her neck.

"You are so dead! You little brat!" Mackenzie yelled, this caused Amelia to stand straight up and pout up at her slightly taller cousin "hey! You are only older by ONE year! Oh and by the way, your face is green again..."

"And you know why that is!?" Mackenzie said through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to knock the others lights out.

"I believe it has something to do with your particular mixture of mutant and human DNA, resulting in your blood to be green." Kimberly matter of factly stated going into what the others call 'science mode' though Mackenzie was not in the mood for and literally growled at the older girl. "What!? It's important to be accurate!"

The second figure that was standing in the doorway stepped up and intervened before Mackenzie ripped off Kimberly's head, revealing Takeru with his brown hair in a shaggy style, his bright blue eyes, the small scar near his cheek, wearing his usual outfit of a black button up sweater vest over his black Space Heroes t shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Okay 'Mack n Cheese,' chill, we are not here for her." This caused the younger girl direct her angry at the boy "what have I told you about calling me that! You know I hate it!" Takeru just chuckled goodheartedly and smirked "I have always called you that, so why change now?" At this point Mackenzie was grinding her teeth to hold back curses that would definitely earn her a mouth scrubbing.

Of course while this was all happening, Amelia decided would be the best time for a sneak attack, so while they were all arguing, Amelia grabbed the soda can that she had brought for Kimberly as a bribe, shook it, and pointed at Mackenzie and Takeru "thirsty?!" She yelled before pulling the tab.

Only problem with her plan were her cousins were ninjas like her, meaning they easily dodged the drink attack, and had only succeeded in making Takeru and Mackenzie madder. The blond giggled in a attempt to seem innocent, failing miserably.

Though before they could throttle the blond, the soda still fizzing in the can began dripping on the project that Kimberly was working on, creating a resounding 'BOOM' that silenced everyone in the room. Kimberly quickly scrabbled to her short circuiting device and lifted it up inspecting it "my Multi Molecular Atom Traveler!" Amelia slowly raised her hand "Uh, could you use english words, cause your kinda hurting my brain..." She asked, only for Kimberly to turn abruptly in her direction with the same anger that was in the other cousins eyes. "A transporter you Dummy! I have been working on this thing for a good solid two months! Now it's broken..." Luther slowly walked over and patted Kimberly on the back trying to comfort her to no avail.

Amelia was almost sweating at the situation she found herself in, all three of her cousins were extremely mad at her and wanted nothing more than to pulverize her into fine dust. She had no allies...well maybe Luther, but more likely that he would side with Kimmy. Amelia ran over to her red headed cousin and grabbed the device that was clutched within her hands "h-h-hey maybe it's not broken! M-m-maybe, I don't know...but maybe it just needs to be turned on!" Before Kimberly or Amelia's other cousins could stop her, Amelia's four fingered hands found a big red button to press.

"Found it!" The blond exclaimed, pressing the button.

Suddenly a loud audible crackle and boom filled the air, Luther immediately wrapped his arms around Kimberly in a protective manner, and Takeru and Mackenzie took a huge step back.

"What did you do you idiot?!" Exclaimed Mackenzie as she grabbed on to Kimberly's bedpost as a bluish purple portal that nearly took up the whole space in the room that was pulling them all in. They all scrambled to grab something that was nailed to the floor or wall. Unfortunately the portal seemed to get stronger, with this Kimberly lost her grip on Luther and was pulled through the vortex. "Kimmy!" Luther exclaimed before going after the red head by jumping in the portal.

"Luther!" Yelled the last three remaining people in the room, but they soon lost their grip as well as the vortex got stronger "I swear Ame! If I live, I am sooo going to kill you!" Mackenzie screamed before she was pulled into the swirling mass.

Once everyone in the room was sucked into the portal, it closed leaving the room in a disarray, and five teens pulled into the unknown.

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I a stinker? So I want to see if you guys can guess whose kid is whose. (Hint: Mackenzies and Amelia's moms are oc's)


	2. Meeting with the Past

AN: OMG THANK YOU GUYS! I love you all for reading and it is you who inspires me to right! Every review is like a treasure! Oh and the two new Oc's that are appearing are Amelia's and Mackenzie's moms, they met the Turtles when they were saved by them, and the girls followed them to the lair, if you want to read more, read the story 'New Discoveries' by Yosdellillian Skywalker

But as always special thanks goes to the amazing Yosdellillan...YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so you lawyer dudes cannot sue me! PS I own Sunny Denson while Yosdellillan owns her oc Yosdellian

* * *

**~*Chapter 1: Meeting with the Past*~**

Deep in the sewers of New York, four heroes in a half shell have just returned from patrolling the street for any signs of Foot Ninjas or rouge Kraang bots. Weirdly enough the night proved to be very uneventful. So upon returning they went about their regular business, Donatello and April hanging out in his lab doing who knows what, Michelangelo and Sunny going head to head in a epic game of rock paper scissors, Leonardo plopping down on the couch and watching SURPRISE! Space Heroes, while Raphael and Yosdellilian talked and trained a bit together.

To Mikey it was definitely to quiet for his liking, so smiling deviously he whispered something in Sunny's ear and the same kind of smirk spread across her lips as she nodded. Not much later the duo were ready with their plan and split up.

Sunny quietly crept on the doors of Donnie's lab...only for her to get impatient and fling them open and throw the water balloons at the purple clad ninja and the red head. "Score one for team Prankenstein! Zero for team Lovebirds!" This statement caused them both to blush a deep crimson, but it certainly did not stop them from chasing her out into the living room, where Mikey was having the same problem with Yosdellillian, Raph, and Leo.

"It has been a privilege working with you Mikey, but it appears to me we are dead meat..."

"Same goes for you dudette."

As the angry little circle of turtles and humans was about to advance on the two tricksters, a sudden scream from what appears to be deeper in the tunnels let out causing them all to stop and look at the turnstiles.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"GAH GRAMPA SAVE ME!"

The group of turtles and humans stared wide eyed at the tunnel, silent until Leo spoke "This better not be another dare case..." The girls in the room looked at him, their faces asking for an explanation "you would not believe how many people come down here on dares." They nodded in understanding, and looked back at tunnel. Seeing her opportunity to save hers and Mikey's bacon, Sunny quickly grabbed Yosdellillian by the arm, much to her surprise, and ran to the entrance. "Well lets go investigate! Nothing can get done if we stay here lack jawed, let's go Yosie!" The stronger girl pulled her friend with her out the door and marched deeper in the tunnel "why do I have to go?!" Yosdellilian questioned only for Sunny to shrug her shoulders "I don't know, your my bud and I need a meat shield." The black haired girl shuddered, not sure if her best friend was serious or not.

Back in the lair, Mikey caught on to what Sunny was doing and followed after her yelling for her to stop. Donnie gave a frustrated sigh and started to walk with April following "lets go after them before they either gets themselves killed or us exposed." The two older brothers nodded their heads in agreement and they all quickened their pace.

~Meanwhile~

Mackenzie was chasing poor Amelia with her sai "stop running so I can thwack you!" This only resulted with the blond running even faster. "I still can't believe we are not scattered little pieces of microscopic particles floating about in the radio waves." Stated Kimberly placing her hand on her chin in thought. Takeru nodded and yet again tried to calm down the brunette "Okay 'Mack n Cheese' I think you thwacked her enough."

"You can never thwack her enough! Oh and by the way...STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Mackenzie turned her anger toward her other cousin, giving Amelia the chance to escape and run behind Kimberly and Luther "truthfully, I'm more surprised that one of her hair brained inventions actually worked!" The red head turned around to face the younger girl to give her one of her signature death glares "And might I ask, what _that_ is suppost to mean?" Amelia immediately sank deeper behind behind Luther, knowing fully well that Kimberly would never hit her if her 'sorta' boyfriend was in the way.

"Never mind...lets just see grandfather and head home..." Kimberly scrunched her eyes and placed a hand on one of the walls of the sewer tunnel. "Hey guys...do you notice something...different about the sewer? The walls look...younger? Less worn out." The others each walked up to a wall and felt around as they moved forward "yeah Kimmy, I do actually see what you mean, but what could it mean?" Luther questioned only to be responded with a shrug from the red head. Suddenly Takeru stopped in his tracks and looks around.

"Hey...you guys hear that? It sounds like...running...and yelling?" The rest of the the small group stopped and listened as well "could it be Sensai? No wait, he rarely leaves the sewers...hmmm" Takeru asked himself.

"You really need to stop talking to yourself before someone thinks your crazy." Mackenzie commented, but listened to the silence all the same.

"COME ON MIKEY! I THINK I HEAR SOMEONE IN THE DISTANCE!"

"I can't be seen remember Sun Sun! Hey wait up!"

"Sunny! Your going to rip my arm off if you DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"Don't be over dramatic Yosie!"

The small group started wide eyed at the tunnel ahead of them, Luther stepped forward and voiced the thought that everyone was thinking "That sounded like it came from the tunnel that leads to the lair..."

Immediately they all pulled out their weapons preparing to attack whatever threat dared intrude on their home. of course Amelia got impatient and ran ahead before _Takeru_ gave any orders what so ever. She sprinted as fast as she could letting out a VERY familiar battle cry.

"BOOYAKSHA YOU-you...oh sweet mother of sugar!" She stopped dead in her tracks finally having reached the 'intruders' causing her cousins and Luther to run into her and send them all toppling over. The pile of people groaned as they slowly got up "hey blond for brains! What is the big...no way..."

The two groups stared at the other, one extremely confused, and the other awestruck not believing what they were seeing.

"Hey Da-mmm" Amelia was about to talk when Luther quickly covered her with one hand and then with the other motioned for her to be silent "uhhh hi...we seem to be lost...could you, I don't know...help us?" Luther asked trying to cover up what Amelia was about to say.

Sunny threw her arms up in a dramatic, finally letting go of her best friend "That is what you ask when you see a bunch of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?! You are in a sewer, only way out is up, it is not that hard to do! Are you stupid!? I mean come on!-mmmmm" Sunny was quickly silenced by Yosdellillan, who then tried to talk reasonably to the strangers "what she means is...why are you not scared of them? Normal people would usually run screaming..."

Takeru sheathed his katana, motioned for his cousins to do the same, and then calmly took a step forward and spoke "well we...you see...ummm are-"

"Running from the Kraang! Ha ha yeah you see they kidnapped us...but we escaped...so yeah..." Kimberly interrupted much to Takerus confusion and everyone in her groups.

Leonardo nodded in understanding "do you know why they kidnapped you?"

Kimmy shook her head no, to at that point Mikey decided to pipe up "hey you can stay with us in the lair! You'll be safe and everything!"

Raphael grumbled and pushed his way to the front and pointed his sai, in unfortunately Kimberlys general direction "Are you kidding!? They could be spys for those squishy blobs! We should kick them out!"

Almost immediately, Luther grabbed the end of Raphs sai, ripped it out of his hand, and _crushed_ it in his bare hand letting the now scrap metal fall to the ground, his eyes a milky white and glaring dangerously at the red banded turtles direction. _"Never threaten Kimberly or else I will personally rip you to shreds."_

Kimberly stepped up in between the to before things got ugly "Luther, chill, they are the good guys, okay? Take a deep breath." The taller teen did exactly as he was told and was quickly back to his normal self "I'm sorry..." Kimberly smiled sweetly and patted him on the back.

"H-h-how did he do that?! That should be inhumanly possible!" Donnie spluttered, amazed at Luthers show of strength. Kimberly stepped forward and spoke "the Kraang...they experimented on our DNA...we um have no idea what they did to us..."

Yosie quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on Mackenzies shoulder, who stiffened at her touch "oh you poor things! Please Raphie let them stay! Pleeeese!" Yosie begged and even used her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

Raph turned a bright red color that rivaled his own mask "Hmp...I guess so...but ONE wrong move and I will bash you all into next week!"

In the backround, Sunny was making kissy noises, teasingly"oooh big tough Hothead is bending over backwards for his girlfriend, how sweet!" Raphael then got up in the shorter girls face and they had an intense glare off "shut up before I decide that you need to eat your teeth!" The blond laughed "you wouldn't dare! Plus even if you did, I would make a nice hearty turtle soup out of you!"

Mikey grabbed Sunny from behind and grabbed her and pulled her back "Sun Sun chill! There is plenty of time to kill Raph, but not now!" The girl slumped in the freckled turtles grasp and calmed down.

"Same goes for you Raph! No killing my BFF, got it!" Yosie scolded, for Raph to nod in agreement.

"Uhhh while that's settled...why don't we take you to the lair? Before anything else happens." April said as she started walking with their new guests in tow.

* * *

*Several Hours Later*

The cousins and Luther were all settled in the living room, after convincing *cough*_ begging_* cough* Splinter, he aloud the group to stay in the lair on the condition that they do not reveal their location. Amelia looked around, making sure that the turtles or the girls were not listening and spoke.**  
**

"Hey Kimmy...why are our parents so young?"

Kimberly gave her cousins a sharp look and sighed "it seems the ingredients in the soda must of caused my teleporter to overload its central electro fusion chamber causing a slight rip in the time space continuum...and your not listening are you?" Amelia nodded her head, thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Uhg...soda make machine go spark, we go back in time..." Amelia gave her elder cousin a thumbs up, but gave another look of confusion.

"Okay...but why lie to our past parents?"

Mackenzie slapped her head in frustration "have you not seen time travel movies you dork?! On small change here, and POOF we don't exist!" Takeru nodded as he settled himself in his sleeping bag "yeah, so we need to get to sleep so we can make a course of action, goodnight."

* * *

*Meanwhile*

The turtles and their human companions were hanging out in Donnie's lab discussing their new guests. "Does anyone think that those people seem kind of familar?" Leo questioned, to be responded with a resounding nod.

"Its their story I'm not buying...usually if ANY prisoners escape, it would be all over the Kraang communications orb...but nothing, nada, vilch..." Donnie mused, hand on his chin in thought.

"But maybe they got out before anyone noticed, or maybe they shut down communications...but they just do not seem the bad guy type..." Yosie reasoned. Sunny rolled her at her best friends innocence.

"Well Duh! Not all bad guys look like bad guys, but I do agree, my Sunny Senses tell me they're good, but I think it would be wise just to watch them just in case." Sunny pointed out. Raph grumbled and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"For once, I agree with Missy over there, I personally think we should especially keep an eye on that Luther guy, he seems like trouble." Sunny snickered at his accusation and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh your just whining cause he broke your fork, I guess now you know how Donnie Boy feels when his stick gets broken huh?" Sunny raised her hand toward Donnie, which he gladly eight/fived, Raphael was just about to jump over and knock there heads together, when Yosie placed a hand on his plastron. "Oh knock it off you guys, and you I know what you were going to do and like I will say no hitting my sis, kay?"

Raph nodded and calmed down.

"Okay, so lets continue this another time, its late and we need our sleep, goodnight." Leo concluded as the whole group disbanded to go to their respective places.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so thank you all for baring with me, you all rock, and cuddos to the guest Ginger for guessing correctly.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I live of them!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
